


Hyburnation

by PepsiRabbit



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, hibernation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiRabbit/pseuds/PepsiRabbit
Summary: Mogar is currently hibernating, and Vav wants to help. Short fluffy Movav





	Hyburnation

**Author's Note:**

> First X-Ray and Vav story! I really wanted to write Movav fluff. Enjoy lovelies!

The forest was covered in white snow that swallowed all sound as Vav walked. His own footsteps, crunching in the snow, were all he could hear against the silence of winter. Vav didn’t mind the cold, as he was bundled up this time instead of trekking out in the woods in his superhero uniform. He was off duty, at least, he had declared he was off duty for now. X-Ray could handle any emergencies that popped up while he was away. Vav adjusted the scarf around his neck as the wind picked up and cold nipped at his nose. 

“Bloody hell,” he mumbled, his breath fogging up around his mouth. “How could anyone actually live out here like this?” He knew exactly who could live out here like this. A few more steps and he found the poorly written sign sticking out of the snow. 

_ Hyburnating. Do not bother. That means you, X-Ray.  _

Vav smiled warmly at the sign and continued on past it, ignore the warning. He had no fear of the sleeping bear man. He knew there was no need to fear after all. Mogar had always seemed to have a soft spot for Vav, at least, Vav really hoped he did. The tree house was a good walk from the sign it turned out, but Vav could see the little house in the bare, snow covered trees. The windows had been boarded up for winter so it almost didn’t look like a tree house and just a wooden box. Vav adjusted the backpack on his back and began climbing up the ladder.

The British man carefully opened the hatch door and peeked inside. It was the same tree house he remembered even if he could barely see in the darkness that shrouded it. After Mogar’s first house was burned down, the team had helped him rebuild it to its once former glory. It was still bare of furniture of any kind like before, but now Mogar had food stashed in the treehouse for the winter along with buckets of water. Vav carefully climbed up into the treehouse and shut the hatch door. As quiet and careful as possible, Vav headed to Mogar’s room and opened the door. Inside was the outline of the bear warrior, cuddled up against his cow mother fast asleep. 

Vav kneeled down next to them and shrugged off his backpack. He unzipped it and took out a small lantern and clicked it on, providing some light in the dark treehouse. The soft glowing light allowed Vav to see small details of the sleeping man he wouldn’t normally see when Mogar was awake. He could see old scars on his body, bruises and dirt marks hidden under old paint that was starting to chip off his skin. He could see his muscles up close. It was like he was able to see who Mogar really was when he slept. A warrior, but a person, peacefully sleeping and dreaming away. He was no different from Vav. 

Vav looked away from the bear warrior and back to his bag. He moved his hand to unzip it, when Mogar’s hand suddenly grabbed his wrist. Vav looked up, seeing Mogar glare at him.

“You dare to disturb Mogar’s sleep?” He growled. “Mogar does not like to be awoken.”

“Th-This isn’t- I mean, no!” Vav stuttered in fear. 

“Why have you come to Mogar’s home?”

“I wanted to help you.”

Mogar looked up at him quite confused. “Help? Mogar is hibernating. He does not need help from you or x-ray.”

“I came alone. If I could have my hand back, I’ll show you what I mean.” Vav said gently. Mogar hesitated, but he released the superhero’s wrist. Vav reached into the bag and pulled out a very soft folded up blanket.

“I thought you might be cold since it’s below freezing and you don’t wear a shirt,” Vav explained, unfolding the blanket and carefully draping it over Mogar. Mogar did not move or complain. He simply let Vav do what he had come to do. “I brought one for your mum too. I don’t think it’ll cover all of her, but I didn’t want you both to be cold.”

Vav placed the other blanket over the cow’s back. She let out a low moo in response, but did not lift her head. Mogar still seemed confused. “You came to Mogar’s home just to..warm Mogar and his mother?”

Vav nodded. “That’s what friends do.” The hero carefully put a hand on Mogar’s arm. “You’re freezing,”

“Mogar sleeps to forget cold,” he said. “Before Mogar found mother, he had no warmth besides his own body heat.”

Vav decided to take his chances. He carefully moved the blanket and snuggled up under it, pressing next to Mogar. Laying down next to each other like this, their bodies were pressed tight against each other. Vav smiled sweetly, looking into Mogar’s eyes. “Maybe another person’s body heat will help keep you warm?”

Mogar suddenly wrapped his arms around the British man and rolled over so that Vav was now pinned between Mogar and his cow mother. Vav had to admit, it was very warm and snuggly between the two of them, especially when Mogar was holding him close to his chest. Vav nuzzled his head in against Mogar’s neck and under his chin, getting comfy. 

“Vav hibernate with Mogar. Stay warm in winter.” 

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to stay,” Vav said. “But I can’t stay all winter. I’ll come when I can, okay?”

“Wake Mogar up when you come. He wishes to see you, but do not bring X-Ray.” 

Vav laughed. “Trust me. I won’t.” 


End file.
